Constelações
by Arlecchina
Summary: Como seria uma aula de astronomia no telhado dada por um fantasma a uma mediadora?


**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente A Mediadora não me pertence

__________________________________________________________________________

**Constelações**

- Antes de tudo, para você saber onde está cada constelação é preciso que você saiba se orientar pelos pontos cardeais.

- Ok, fácil.

- Uma forma fácil de memorização das posições das estrelas são os alinhamentos asterismos.

Alinhamento é uma forma de relacionar estrelas brilhantes através de linhas imaginárias. Já asterismo é qualquer grupo de estrelas que não seja umas das 88 constelações determinadas pela União Astronômica Internacional. Os asterismos mais notáveis são os dois Aglomerados Estelares abertos da constelação de Touro, as Plêiades e as Híades, elas...

Olhei de esguelha para Jesse, esperando ver algum botão escrito "tradução" nele.

Jesse, é claro, percebeu que aquilo era de mais para mim. - É melhor que você contemple o céu primeiro, antes de aprender as constelações. - Ele deitou-se tranquilamente, as mãos atrás da cabeça, o olhar perdido no céu noturno.

- Você observou esse céu muito mesmo, não é?

Jesse deu um pequeno sorriso. - Era aqui que eu costumava passar todas as noites. Quando não chovia, é claro.

Dei uma risada rouca, meu coração pulsando entusiasmado no peito. - É claro. E agora? - perguntei depois de um momento de silêncio. - Onde você costuma passar as noites Jesse?

Ele ignorou minha pergunta. - Observe o céu Suzannah. Nunca vai conseguir identificar as constelações se não estiver familiarizada com elas.

Então era assim, é? Ótimo. Isso é pra você aprender a não ficar criando expectativa Suzannah Simon.

Me deitei também, não tão relaxada quanto Jesse e bem mais carrancuda do que ele, eu tenho certeza.

Mas, então, eu vi o céu. Realmente o vi, como se pudesse senti-lo, ouvi-lo, me perder nele e mesmo assim não conhecê-lo realmente.

Como Jesse. Atraente, misterioso, e inalcançável. Que sorte a minha, me apaixonar por um cara atraente, misterioso e inalcançável.

Bem, não inalcançável fisicamente, já que ele estava do meu lado, mas, ok, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Nos faz nos sentirmos insignificantes, não é? - Jesse me perguntou, ainda absorto no céu.

- Sim, é magnífico...

- Costumava ser mais, – a expressão de Jesse era levemente chateada.

- Mas também é... melancólico...

- Tudo o que é realmente belo é melancólico.

- Mais uma citação? – Perguntei, a sobrancelha levantada. Ele riu.

- Não. É apenas uma constatação.

Observei Jesse mais uma vez de esguelha, agora prestando atenção nos braços fortes, na abertura da camisa, que deixava aparecer um pouco do peito, e não vi nada de melancólico naquilo. Pelo contrario, se é que você me entende.

Mas então eu vi o rosto de Jesse, os olhos negros dele, tão magnetizadores quanto o céu e tão, tão... Melancólicos. De repente tudo o que eu queria era abraçar Jesse, confortá-lo, fazê-lo sorrir... A sensação era tão forte que me fez estremecer.

- Está com frio? - Jesse me fitava preocupado.

- Não... - e eu não conseguia mais pronunciar nenhuma sílaba, nenhuma palavra, tudo o que eu consegui fazer era sentir os olhos de Jesse nos meus.

Os lábios dele nos meus.

E tudo se encaixava com perfeição.

Os lábios ásperos acariciavam os meus com gentileza, as mãos calejadas me envolviam com ternura.

Era como flutuar no mar e nadar no céu. Não fazia sentido, não poderia ser real. Mas era mágico.

Os olhos de Jesse ainda me fitavam preocupados.

- Suzannah?

- Tudo bem Jesse, eu não estou com frio.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim – eu suspirei voltando a focalizar o céu estrelado e, sem perceber, adormeci.

***

- Suzannah? – Eu a chamei baixinho, no caso de ela estar dormindo.

A falta de resposta e o ressonar rítmico e tranqüilo dela indicavam que era esse mesmo o caso.

Então eu tinha que acordá-la. Mas ela parecia tão calma, tão desprotegida, que seria um crime fazer isso. Um crime, eu tive que admitir a contragosto, que eu não queria fazer.

O que eu queria, admiti, era colocá-la em meus braços e nunca mais soltar. O que talvez fosse possível em outra dimensão, mas não nessa. Definitivamente não nessa.

Voltei a encarar o céu, esperando um sinal, uma resposta, qualquer coisa. Em troca uma brisa passou pelo telhado fazendo Suzannah estremecer. Para mim era o bastante.

Com cuidado, passei meus braços sob o corpo dela e a aninhei em meu colo. Ela pareceu ficar confortável lá.

Contive o impulso de apertá-la mais contra mim e me dirigi para o quarto.

- Durma bem _querida_. – Disse enquanto dava um beijo leve em sua testa e, vendo-a repousar tranqüilamente na cama me desmaterializei.

N/A: Comentários são sempre bem vindos ; )


End file.
